


Bucking Destiny

by YourGuardianAngel08



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGuardianAngel08/pseuds/YourGuardianAngel08
Summary: *Spoilers for Episode 103*When Vox Machina finally kills Vecna, Vax will die.  His time as a revenant will be over and he will be forced to return to the Raven Queen's side, to serve as her champion for the rest of eternity.  But that assumes the tenacious band that is his family will be willing to let him go without a fight.At the time of Vax's death, they would have already taken on a god, who's to say they couldn't take on one more?





	1. The Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had to write something after episode 103! In my mind, there is no way they are just going to let Vax go without some kind of fight so this is my interpretation of how that could go down. I apologize if I get any of the ratings or the tags wrong, this is my first post on this archive. But I do hope you enjoy!

_“You whose nature bucks destiny, my beautiful thing.”_

The land around them was cracked, broken. All the trees that had been in the area were flattened or blown to pieces, a result of the long siege of the moral long ago twisted into thinking he could become a god. And while the land below their feet had paid its price, the family that had walked into the thick of the battle was still standing as the dust settled around them. Slowly, their heaving breaths calming, the members of Vox Machina took in their surroundings.

Vecna drew their attention first, ensuring the threat was dead before they made sure everyone else was standing.  The god who never really became a god lay dead on the battlefield, his body broken by the beating Grog had given him after he had been held by a well-fought, and apropos, spell by Scanlan.

Then as the golden light of Sarenrae began to burn the body to dust, they looked around to ensure their family had made it.

As they slowly met each others eyes, everyone’s attention finally fell on the slowly pulsing mark on Vax’s chest, the mark the Raven Queen had left when she sent him back.

Keyleth was the first one to him, “Vax…” was all she could get out. The unfathomable pain in his eyes matched with the horror behind her’s.

“No…” And she wrapped her arms around him and gripped him with everything she had, tears beginning to track down her face. He answered in kind; savoring the last time he would ever hold her in his arms as his own answering sobs were heard across the eerily quiet battlefield.

As they clung to each other, the red pulsing light began to grow. It encompassed his chest and spread down his stomach, growing with every slow heartbeat.

Counting down the moments until he would be called back to the Raven Queen’s side.

Counting down the moments he had left with his family.

Knowing without really knowing that he only had a little time left, he put his finger under Keyleth’s chin, tipping her head toward him before he captured her mouth with a kiss that he hoped let her know how much he loved her, how sorry he was, and his regret at the deal he had made. She returned the kiss with an equal intensity, painfully aware that this would be the last time she would have the chance. And as the red pulsing spread, he stepped out of her grasp.

He took Vex into his arms, his beautiful sister, his twin, and his rock.

“I’m so sorry Vex. I’m so sorry.” He whispered into her hair but he didn’t want to leave her with apologies, if there was anything Keyleth had taught him, it was hope. Pulling back, he looked her in the eye,

“I want you to be happy with Percy. The world is finally safe now and that is because of you. You should have children, grow old with him, revel in the world you have created.” She nodded before burying her head back into his shoulder and he could feel the tears soaking into his armor, well aware that they were much warmer on his skin than they should have been. He tightened his hold for a moment, relishing in her life before continuing on.

He stepped away from his sister toward Percy, he couldn’t protect his sister anymore but the gunslinger could. As he did, he noticed Vex wrap her arms around her middle, as if trying to hold herself together and he felt a pang of guilt, one more in a long line since he had taken this bastardized deal.

He took the tinker’s hand before pulling him in for a hug as well, “You need to protect her, from all of this. Don’t let her hide,” And he smiled weakly, “She’s very good at it.”

He drew back as Percy answered, “Yes she is but I won’t let her.”

“Good.” The rogue smiled through his tears as the pulsing red spread a little more, “Take care of her, Freddy. Make her happy and live a full life.”

“I promise Vax.” The paladin nodded to him, “Thank you.”

Vax watched as the gunslinger moved toward Vex, wrapping his arms around her so she had something else to hold on to. She buried her face in his shoulder, and Vax watched her shoulders shake.

The frown on his face grew more pronounced and his steps more hesitant as the long-inevitable end continued to creep closer but still he continued on, wanting more than anything to say goodbye. His feet crunching as he carefully stepped across the broken earth.

Kneeling down in front of Pike he couldn’t help but notice his Keyleth, curled into herself the same way Vex had been a moment before and the stab of pain was more poignant as he realized he was leaving her with nothing. He wanted nothing more than to back out of his deal.

Turning his weary eyes to the shining cleric covered in dust and blood, he rubbed some dirt off her face, “Hey Pickle.”

She caught his hand before he could pull it away, “Hey String bean.”

He leaned toward her and wrapped her in a hug, “You are going to be a light in this world Pike. You are capable of the most amazing things and I know you will be known around the world for more than the killing we have had to do for the last few years.” He pulled back and looked at her, “I’m so honored to call you my friend. Thank you for that blessing.”

Inclining his head, he bowed to her. She was a light in so many ways and she would be able to continue to be so long after he was gone.

Pike, for all her fortitude, could not find the words and as he lifted his head out of the bow, she started to cry, launching forward into his arms, “Thank you for allowing me the honor of knowing you.” She stuttered through tears.

Vax gave her one more sad smile before stiffly standing and moving toward Scanlan, the red light continuing its slow crawl across his body, reaching his upper thigh as he knelt in front of the bard but there was a boon there. Even just looking at the gnome, Vax couldn’t keep the saddened smirk off his face.

“I was wrong before you know.” And even the master of tricksters looked up at him with confusion, “You have a wonderful relationship with your daughter, its different but different is not bad. You are a fantastic father and gnome, Scanlan.”

The rogue laid his hand on Scanlan’s cheek, “It had been my honor to learn from you, you taught me to be happy and because of that I have had three years of bliss. Thank you.”

The bard looked up at him with appreciation, “Thank you for saying that Vax. You offered me more forgiveness and understanding than was ever deserved, thank you for giving me more time with Kaylee. You are the bravest man I have ever known.”

He took a deep, calming breath before he continued, “Thank you, brother.”

Laying his forehead against Scanlan’s for a moment, he slapped him lightly on the cheek and moved to stand. But before he made it was to Grog, he gave Keyleth’s hand a tight squeeze and for just a moment there was a smile behind her tears.

But the red light continued to pulse down his body, reaching his knees.

Vax stood in front of Grog before trying to wrap his arms around his waist as he heard the goliath scoff, “Well at least you’re not naked this time,” before his large gauntleted arms fell on the tops of his shoulders, causing him to wince slightly.

“Grog, I hope you find your freedom in this new world.”

The deep baritones of the giant rumbled in his chest as the Grog simply said, “I’m free with my family and I have you to thank for that.”

“For whatever you think I’ve done, you’re welcome Grog. Thank you for protecting our family.” And with that he released the awkward hug and turned back to Keyleth.

Wrapping his arms around her again, she clung to him, and he took a moment to breathe in the scent of her, it was a fresh rain, a field of wildflowers, a calm breeze on a beautiful day. It was a light in the darkness of his soul, one that he willingly drank in because this memory would need to last him for eternity. He would never see his sunshine again.

He whispered into her hair, “You are safe now, Keyleth. I want you to live a long life and don’t grieve for me. You have your people to lead and they need you.”

The druid had never felt the weight of her destiny more distinctly that she did in that moment and she wanted nothing more than to discard it. She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye, a slight fury burning in hers, “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be alone again.” The desperation in her voice built, “That happened once Vax and it was the longest twenty-four hours of my life.”

Vax felt his heart start to crack at her pain, beyond what he had ever thought was possible, “You will not be alone, love. You have our family and you have your people.” Tears started tracking down his face again as he tried to stay strong.

Keyleth spoke so softly it was as if she was trying to hide from the fate that had twisted around them like hardened chains, “But I won’t have you.”

All Vax’s resolve broke in her arms, “And I won’t have you. I want the life we talked about in Zephra, I want the sunshine you bring for the rest of my life but more than all that, I needed you to be safe and she let me do that. For that I am thankful. But I…I don’t want to go.” A sob escaped his throat as he choked on those words.

Before he could break down Keyleth kissed him and they stayed in that embrace as the red light reached down to his feet, creeping across his toes and then upward to encompass his head. Still they remained, neither one willing to let go.

But as Vax started to grow cold, Keyleth pulled back, “I love you more than anything Vax.”

With his last remaining seconds he brushed the beautiful red hair back from her face, “I love you more than anything Keyleth.” And his body began to disappear, Keyleth leaned in and whispered, “I’m going to get you back.”

She saw a look of surprise flash across his face but there was an undercurrent of knowing there as well. If their roles were reversed, he would do the same for her, but before he could say anything more, he vanished, armor and all.

Vex let out a wail as he disappeared that was quickly quieted as Percy gathered her into his arms and tried to calm her, his own tears beginning to track down his face. In each other’s arms, they fell to the ground, clutching each other.

Grog pulled Pike in close as she started to cry and Scanlan joined them, wanting the connection more than he let on.

As her family broke around her and the last bit of red pulsing light diminished, Keyleth fell to her knees as the tears finally spilled over. But as she knelt on the ruined earth, her sadness was slowly undercut by a grim determination that was took hold of her mind, buoyed by the weight of the diamonds in the pack at her hip. As the spark of a plan she had thought about only moments before began to form in her mind, she couldn’t help the curse that echoed in her head, _Fuck that raven bitch_.

What gave the gods the right to tear him away from her? From them? She didn’t truly believe in their supposed intrinsic right to power. They helped when it suited them. Vox Machina had done the work long before they decided to get involved and now the gods would have to deal with a family that had endured more than any ever should.

And if for some reason, the rest of Vox Machina did not agree with her plan, then the Raven Queen would have to deal with a druid who was not afraid to jump off cliffs for something as inconsequential as a diamond because someone she loved wanted it back.


	2. The Disobedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth and the rest of her family hatches a plan to get Vax back from the clutches of the Raven Queen while Vax realizes exactly what eternity will look like for him.

But even with her determination, Keyleth could not move.

She felt like she was being ripped in so many different directions, like she had been pulled into her own whirlwind and left to the mercy of the violent gusts. Her mind was spinning desperately trying to finish the half-cocked plan she had half-imagined, but she could feel the enervation seeping into her bones, her body urging her to simply curl into the dust beneath her knees and never move again, all the while her heart was screaming at her to cast something, do something, anything to bring him back. In the torrent that had become her existence, she was paralyzed remaining on her knees while tears fell freely and guilt clawed at her, urged on by her own insecurity and weakness.

The rest of her family shared Keyleth’s incapacity, leaving them frozen in various images of grief, almost as if they had suddenly been turned into the statues from Sarenrae’s Isle. The knowledge that this had been Vax’s fate was no consolation.

As the sun set around them the shades that had been short at the start of the battle stretched to their limit with the sky blending in a swirling pattern of reds and yellows, promising a safer tomorrow but for now it felt like it was mocking their pain. Still, the growing shadows slowly urged them into action and sluggishly they started to stand, first Grog and the gnomes then Keyleth and then Percy and Vex but it was Percy who broke the silence, “We should probably get to some cover.” 

Weariness was evident in their movement as they started to stiffly move toward the treeline. The battlefield was useless for cover and there would be no mansion to recover in, the battle had taken too much out of them. So it was camping like they had done in the Feywild but this time; Vax would not be coming back on a prayer.

It was a blessing when the leaves finally crunched underfoot and the shade provided by the large trees offered a reality completely different than the one they had just lived through but the elation they should have been feeling was elusive.

Moving about a mile into the forested area, they found a spot to set up a camp and as they limped into the clearing, they silently set about constructing a fire and laying out their sleeping mats, as close to each other as they could.

Once the stew, made from an assorted collection of meats from the bag of colding, was passed out, a heavy silence fell over the group, broken only by the crackle of the fire and the soft intermittent announcements of the nightlife.

Each were left to their own thoughts, an odd reality that belied the harried chase they had just ended in a spectacular fashion. And while it allowed the pain to set it, there was a morbid relief that the threat was over. 

As they sat, Keyleth watched the fire and anger started to boil in her stomach, leaving an acrid, burning taste in her mouth. The rage she had buried at Vax’s request had no reason to remain contained and was announcing its continued existence.

As she sat and stewed, Keyleth couldn’t help but notice the cool air nip a bit more painfully when she saw Vex leaning against Percy, his arms wrapped tightly around her form. She knew her anger was not at them, they were doing nothing that her and Vax had not done on a night like this but at this moment the realization that she had nothing left for herself slammed into her and as quickly as she felt guilty for her selfishness the feeling was squashed by the building wrath in her heart.

Realizing she couldn’t just think about it anymore without taking her pain out on her family, Keyleth conspiratorially leaned forward on her knees and said in a fierce whisper, “We are going to get Vax back.”

Percy was the first one to snap his attention to her, and for a moment he was taken aback as he noticed a flame in her eyes that had not been there before. At first he thought it was simply the firelight but the longer he held her eye, the most he realized that wasn’t the case. Recovering his wits he looked at her cautiously, 

“Keyleth,” But then he paused, unsure of how to continue, hadn’t he continuously given her encouragement, hope that they would be able to do something to prevent the inevitable? He knew he needed to be careful, needed her to understand the gravity of the situation, “Are you sure that is even possible? Vax made a deal with the Raven Queen and I know I’ve voiced my doubts but after everything we’ve seen…I don’t know if there is any coming back from that.” He was going to continue but stopped talking when Vex again began to sob in his arms. 

Keyleth lashed out at his hesitation, pain evident in her tone, “Aren’t you the one who is always up for the long shot, Percy? The one who always wants to try the impossible? How many times have you urged us on, been excited to try the riskiest play, and now, now after everything we’ve gone through you’re telling me to hold.” 

And then she fixed him with such a withering gaze that had she been Vax in that instant, Percy was sure he would have been dead, and despite himself, fear crept into the base of his mind, he wasn’t sure if they would be able to stop her if Keyleth set her mind to getting him back. 

Percy held up a hand in submission and attempted to calm her rage, “I’m not telling you not to try Keyleth, I’m not saying I won’t do everything I can to help you, I’m saying that you need to think about this in a more measured way. She is a god, Keyleth; she is fixed in their realm. If this comes to blows, it will not be accomplished the same way as it was with Vecna, it will be almost impossible. We are not gods, Keyleth.” 

She bristled at that explanation, “Don’t you think I know that? If I had even a fraction of the power Vecna rained down on us, I would have challenged her a long time ago!”

Then her voice quieted, cooling and hardening, into a whisper of a more dangerous promise, “But I intend to try.”

Percy felt himself quelled slightly by the terrifying anger that burned in her eyes and he switched his tactic, challenging her, trying to see how rational her thinking was, “How do you intend to even begin a confrontation? Are you just going to go to the Shadowfell and confront her?” 

But instead of answering, her haunted gaze turned to the bard to her right, “Scanlan, do you still have that ash?”

Startled at his sudden inclusion into the contest of wills going on in front of him, it took the bard a moment to realize where she was going but when he did, he rummaged around in his pack and pulled out the jar he for some reason decided to keep. Almost reverently, Scanlan set the jar down in front of him, the light of the fire reflecting off the glass of the jar but he didn’t say anything, silently watching Keyleth as she turned back to Percy.

The gunslinger watched the fire flare again in her eyes as she fixed him with her green gaze expectantly, like the remains of the past dead Vax was meant to prove her plan.   He couldn’t help but notice that as Scanlan set down the jar, Vex straightened up in his arms and he could feel the hope kindled there, still he felt it his duty to let them know that even with his remains, this was still a nearly Sisyphean undertaking. Nearly. 

Returning the druid’s stare with what he hoped was a measured glance he tried to convince her of the gravity of what she was proposing but he couldn’t help the small bead of hope that started to grow in his chest, still he was naturally pessimistic so he pressed forward, “Keyleth, that is just ash. You know if this is something you truly want to do, we need much more than that.”

Instead, the druid looked to Vex, “Are you willing to give up his boots?”

Vex didn’t trust herself to speak but of course she was willing to give up a pair of boots if it meant getting her brother back.

Keyleth simply watched the one who looked so painfully like Vax nod her head silently; tears tracking slowly down her face. And Percy couldn’t help but look down, his heart breaking at her heartache, and his hope grew into determination.

The druid snapped her eyes back to Percy’s, “And I have the ring he gave me. We have enough to at least try.” Then the premise of the promise he had heard earlier was brought to fruition, “I will not allow that Raven bitch to keep him from us after everything we have gone through to rid the world of _her_ enemy. Vecna wanted her place among the gods, wanted to kill her and she repays our sacrifice, Vax’s sacrifice, by taking him just as peace has finally reached the world?”

Her voice was hard, like a whetstone against a sword, and there was persistence in her voice that terrified and emboldened him, they could give this one hell of a try, but there was still a significant obstacle.

They needed one final piece to the puzzle, but as he stated it, the impious man found himself praying for her to have the solution, “It still costs quite a lot to do this Keyleth.”

Keyleth looked like she was about to say something when Scanlan spoke up, “We have the diamonds.” He stated simply, the first time he had said anything in this exchange.

That answer caught Percy off guard, “What? How?”

The gnome shrugged warily, “Keyleth and I have been crafting diamonds nearly every day since we found out the cost of that spell.” Glancing over at the druid he continued, “We figured if it took a blessing from the Raven Queen to get Vax back than we had better be prepared because that was unlikely to happen again.”

Suddenly, it all came together for him, feasibly this could work and hey they had tried crazier things. Dropping all pretenses, Percy clapped his hands together and simply said, “Alright, let’s get Vax back.”

Keyleth’s anger warped to confusion as her primary objector suddenly switched sides, “Oh…uh, okay.”

But Vex’s soft voice broke her confused stammering, “Keyleth, are you sure you can do this?" 

That was the question that caused her to deflate, “No…” the old insecurity bubbling to the surface only to be squashed by the confidence she had gained from Vax, “But I’m willing to give anything to try.”

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Vex sat up, “So we start in the morning?” 

Pike spoke up at this point, “If we are going to do this, we need to be careful where we set up the resurrection. The location could have an affect on a ritual with celestial ramifications.”

Keyleth felt the hope swell in her chest, her family was behind her, they could do this, “Where do you suggest, Pike?”

“Umm, honestly, I don’t know.” With all eyes on her, Pike suddenly wasn’t sure of her answer, “This is beyond the healing magic I know how to use.”

“Please Pike,” Vex begged, “where would you choose?”

The gnome wracked her brain for another moment, “I would say Sarenrae’s temple in Whitestone or Emon. Somewhere the Raven Queen does not have a prominent temple should mean her godly ability will not be as strong…she does not have many followers which also helps…” She trailed off, unsure of what else to add to the conversation. 

“Well if that is the case, I would suggest the keep in Emon.” Percy added, “The Raven Queen has a small temple at Whitestone and if we are really going to try this, we need all the advantages we can get.”

The gunslinger looked around at the rest of the group as everyone nodded their acceptance, “Good, then we should get some sleep. We will travel to Grayskull in the morning and prepare.”

As the rest of her family laid down, Keyleth felt lighter than she had since Vax had come back in the Feywild, if this worked, they really could have a life for once.

Vax gasped as the cold air smacked into his newly rematerialized form. The tears that had been falling quickly cooled on his face and as he snapped his head from side to side, he realized the encompassing black was not blindness but the world he was in.

Then the familiar strands started to glow around his arms. They were wrapped around his chest and throat, giving a little light in the darkness and as his eyes adjusted to the room, he realized his normally smooth, strong gossamers were fraying at the edges, thin tendrils pulling away from the core of the cord. And as suddenly as the light began to strengthen, the threads released and he fell to his knees on the cold, marble floor. The threads retracting back into the giant web behind him.

He gave a hiccupped sob as the reality of his situation slammed into him, it had been different talking about it, imagining it, and preparing for it. To actually have the outcome he had been expecting was oddly something he wasn’t ready for. Still he knew the deal he had made, knew this was the consequence and so he swallowed any more sobs, squared his shoulders, and tried to appear the champion he supposedly was, while the shards of his soul were ground into a fine dust.

For just a moment he caught himself thinking about what his family was doing, but quickly squashed that thought as the pain welled up again. Instead, he focused on his surroundings.

Every time he had met the Raven Queen was a different experience but of all of them, this was the most surreal. The theatrics she normally utilized had been peeled away as he found himself in a darkened room lit by faint candlelight flickering along the gold-veined black marble walls, the still-glowing web behind him and the Queen, his…Queen, nowhere in sight. Instinctually, he ducked into the shadows and crept along the wall, just out of the glow of the soft candlelight that threw light into the room. As he moved, he tried to take in his surroundings.

He had good vision in the dark, it had saved his life enough times but this structure, wherever he was, was immense. Straining his eyes he could not see the ceiling and as he stole along the wall he glanced back over his shoulder only to see the fate web growing exponentially larger the farther he moved away. What had looked like the size of a goliath was now easily the size of a dragon and he had not moved very far. The paradox made his stomach roll and as the feeling of dread coiled in his mind, twisting sickeningly, the crushing darkness and silence made itself known, was this to be his existence?

Before he let the despondency overwhelm him, he thrust the thoughts aside and forced his mind back into the moment, distraction was dangerous even if he was already dead because even the dead could be hurt.

Shaking his head as if doing so would dislodge the despair, Vax continued onward, his footsteps silent. He slid forward for what felt like an eternity before finally the hallway ahead began to lighten incrementally. Still, he stayed hidden, rounding a corner into a room that was much brighter, with finely crafted glass windows stretching the length of the room on either side, the harsh light that filtered through them fully illuminated the throne at the end of the long room.

The floor and the wall behind the throne were the same black marble of the hallway but the light that shown through the windows was distorted, softened through intricately carved lines etched into the glass, and reflected the gold veins in a strangely beautiful and entrancing way. The room was not as large as Pelor’s, or as ornate as Sarenrae’s but there was a simplistic elegance to it that seemed to fit the Raven Queen as perfectly as the power had fit Pelor and the light Sarenrae.

Forgetting his stealth, Vax moved to the closest window and traced his finger along one of the patterns, following the way it danced into the others creating a flawless, flowing rhythm. The ridges in the glass were raised, rolling in twisting patterns that played across the floor. And for a moment a memory made it through his focus. Only this time the patterns were various shades of greens and browns, vines that Keyleth loved to twist into intricate designs when they sat on the cliffsides in Zephra, a short lifetime ago. The dagger of that memory struck true and he yanked his hand away from the glass as if he had been burned, the tears renewed, unbidden, in his eyes. 

Spinning away from the window, wiping furiously at his eyes, he was surprised to see the Raven Queen standing in the center of the room, staring at him. Her mask was removed and he noticed that she stood a few inches shorter than him, her long black hair tumbling down her back, framing her beautiful, porcelain face.

She spoke to him then but her lips did not move, “So, you have come to join me, my beautiful champion?” Her lilting voice made the finality of the statement sound like a question for him to answer but his reality was answer enough. Vax felt a cold shiver work its way up his spine as he realized that while her words had always been silky it was in the same way a spider’s web is silky to a fly. The Queen of the Transition continued, “Does that mean it is completed?”

This was a question. He nodded his head, as much in deference as to cover the tears tracks on his face, “Yes, Venca is dead, laid low by the power of the trammels and burned away by the divine light of Sarenrae.” He cleared his throat, voice growing stronger as he spoke, “He will no longer be a threat to you.” For as much as he tried, Vax could not keep the unconscious note of disgust from his tone.   

“To us, my champion.” There was a note of power in her voice, of warning, “Vecna wanted to kill the both of us, did kill you. Do not forget what I have given you.” Her eyes narrowed slightly, so slightly Vax almost missed the caution in them but it was gone as quickly as he saw it and she continued, “But I thank you for what you have done. You have done our plane and yours an immeasurable service.” Vax inclined his head toward her and waited for her to continue. 

When she didn’t, Vax awkwardly looked at his feet, “Is there anything you would have me do?” 

She seemed to think for a moment, tracing her long fingers down his cheek, but as she dropped them singularly off his chin, she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead. As soon as her lips touched his skin, Vax felt a pain tear through his mind but as much as he wanted to flee, his legs were locked in place. 

Her lips felt like fire searing into his skin and for a moment he thought that if she were to pull away, he would have a scar where she had kissed him but that thought was quickly erased by the pain. And then suddenly he began to realize something else was happening. Flashes of memories that were not his began to snap through his mind.

_A solitary figure sitting on a throne, watching those who were meant for the underworld breaking their threads as their lives ended._

_A massive figure catching a frayed thread and pulling it away from the rest. The color changing from a golden hue to an impossibly dark obsidian, with its own interior glow._

_A porcelain mask flashed as the threads of fate were woven around it._

_Then another was wearing his armor, carrying a sword of gleaming steel, and squaring off against an undead horde._

_The tomb of a champion, the feathered armor adorning a younger body but instead of a sword, a bow was strapped to his back. For a moment, his shoulders sagged with a weight forced onto shoulders much fresher than Vax’s own before the phantom squared them again, determination palpable._

_Another watching on as the body was laid to rest, feathered armor in new hands, a short sword at his waist and a medallion of obsidian around his neck._

_The feathered armor finally laid to rest in his tomb, a trap set and the entrance forgotten by time and retained by only the longest memories._

_Then the mask floated into his vision once more before it disappeared, revealing the full image of the woman beneath._ Vax felt an indescribable churning in his stomach. _She was tragically beautiful, her skin pale was framed in raven black hair and she seemed almost too small for her intricately decorated, form-fitted gown. But then she looked up and met Vax’s eyes._

He gasped back into consciousness and his eyes snapped open as he felt them fill with tears but for a moment he was not completely sure why. His forehead still burned but what really surprised him was the sudden lack of identity. For a moment he forgot who he was and that was distressing, to know there were recollections in his mind that were not his, that his own memories were almost instantly overridden by the power of his Queen.

He looked up at her but couldn’t speak. His mind was trying to sort through the new memories while he just stood dumbfounded, staring at her. She laid her hand on his face once more, forcing his eyes to focus on hers.

Once she had his attention, she offered her answer, “I have nothing for you now, Vax’ildan. You have earned your rest. Take it; the world’s major threat has ended. You can move through the palace freely until you are needed for a larger purpose.” She dropped her hand off his face but did not look away from him, her eyes soft, almost sympathetic, “My beautiful champion, take the rest you have worked so hard for.”

Even holding her attention, her words were muddled and water-logged but he understood their meaning. And anger slowly started to churn in his stomach as she stepped back from him, he wanted to ask her for something, anything she needed for him to do but before he could form the words in his jumbled mind, she was gone. Disappearing into the ether of her palace, her plane, her world.

When the dark smoke of her vanishing figure dissipated, Vax was able to form coherent thoughts again and he whispered into the air, “Wait, that’s it?" 

When there was no answer to his murmured query, he tried again, “What do you ask of me?” His Queen did not answer, so he continued, his voice rising with every word until he was screaming at no one, “You brought me here, give me something to do! Anything!” 

A minute passed and he heard nothing, “Please!” he screamed once more before falling to his knees in the middle of the throne room. His mind was splitting; the shards of the new phantoms clashing with the memories of his family, his sister, Keyleth, memories he could not afford to lose. 

He dropped his head into his hands and the tears that tried to fall before broke through the façade. 

He had long ago accepted his fate but this inactivity, this worthlessness, because there was no other word for it, was not the fate he had expected. He sacrificed his life to help those who needed it, to protect the world from the horrors of the sins of man but this reality he could not take. He had lost his family and the only woman he had loved, for what? To wither away in the palace of the Queen whose service he fell into by accident. 

The weight of his fate landed squarely on his shoulders, a physical boulder crashing into him, crushing him. The room mirrored his profound pain as the darkness became substantial. And for once, Vax allowed himself to mourn the loss of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get this finished by the end of the series but with how quickly they are moving toward the end battle, I don't know if I'll be able to. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though and I hope you have a wonderful day! 
> 
> \- Lily


End file.
